The Killer Cherry Blossom
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: She is a pro surfer, with one hell of a past. What is plaging this surfing beauty? She is in a team of 3, with The Clawed Ripper Fox, and The Deadly Dark Angel. They are the best. No one noticed her fake smile for the camera's. No one but him.
1. Prologue

**The Killer Cherry Blossom**

**Prologue**

Waves… waves are my life. I have been a surfer since the age of 6. Surfing school is actually where I met my brothers. Not blood brothers, but close enough. Naruto and Sasuke. Also known as 'The Clawed Ripper Fox', and 'The Deadly Dark Angel'.

Hey, I'm Sakura Haruno, also known as 'The Killer Cherry Blossom', as I practically kill the waves I ride. I rip up the surf, riding like I am the wave itself… or so I am told.

Our legal guardian, Kakashi, is also our manager and is forever keeping the media and paparazzi off out backs. It gets annoying after 3 years of constant fame. Us being the best surfers in the world does have its down sides, but then again, we are millionaire's. Then again, what is money without someone to spend life with? Not that I have ever thought about this before, because I know I don't need anyone beside Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke. They are my family.

A past occurrence has plagued my mind for the past year and a half, whether it be in nightmares of everyday life, I see it. My parents getting shot, murdered by Sasori of the Akatsuki. He is currently in jail, with his partner in crime Deidara. The rest of the Akatsuki went in hiding after that.

They were caught in a cross-fire at a bank. My father had tried to stop them, and then when my mother ran to my father she was shot as well. My parents were good people and didn't deserve what happened to them, but nothing I can do will change that.

You know, Naruto, Sasuke and I used to be poor before we got out big surfing break at age 14, even though we had been surfing since we were 6. Our talent was only known when we were at a local beach, ripping waves. By chance, a news reporter happened to be there, and next minute we know, we are in surf competitions, winning gold and becoming surfing idols.

My family was poor, Naruto had no family and lived off child services money, and Sasuke had been abandoned by his father, (his mother had died when he was 6), when he said, at age 10, that he wanted to be a pro surfer and not take over the family business.

So Naruto and Sasuke moved into my parents' house when they were 12, and we have been family since then.

I was there for them when they needed it, and they were there for me when I needed it. My parents died when I was 17, I am now 18, and we live with Kakashi in a mansion over looking the beach.

We go to a school where everyone knows who we are, but don't dare approach us.

They don't approach us because they know, when we moved there (which was after my parents died), we didn't want to be disturbed.

I put up a cold front, never smiling except when around my family, and never talking.

I wasn't mean or rude, just distant.

Naruto just thinks they are busy-bodies if they try and talk to us, and Sasuke has always been cold, and always will be, to people he doesn't know or isn't us.

Don't get me wrong, I love them, and they love me, Naruto and Sasuke are wonderful people, you just have to know them.

And Kakashi, well he is a pervert, and a bit of a loner. We have tried to hook him up with a girlfriend, but he prefers one night stands.

So, yes, there is me, an emotional reck, there's Sasuke, a cold distant hottie, there's Naruto, a hyperactive prankster, and there's Kakashi, a lonesome pervert. What a messed up family.

But I love them all the same, and they love me.

Nothing had changed for at least a year, but then _he _came, and he couldn't keep his nose out. So I ended up falling in love for the second time.

The first time was Sasuke. I was in love with him from the age 8 till I was 13, but then realised it would never happen, so only a brotherly love is there now.

And with Naruto, I was his first love, and only so far, he loved me from the age 10 till 15, but I told him it would never happen, so only a sisterly love came from him.

I know Kakashi has fallen in love before and that's why he is so aloof, and lonerish now. Don't know what happened or who she was because he has never told us, but these things will come out in time. I know they will.

As for Sasuke, he has never loved anyone like that. I'm not sure he will for a long time. He prefers not trusting people, because of the betrayal of his brother, who killed his mother because she loved Sasuke more, and of his father who cut him from the family.

So, the family just keeps getting more screwed up, but I love it anyway.

You know, no one has ever noticed that my smile is fake for the camera's, or when I am not around my family, no one has ever noticed that inside I am broken. No one but the new guy.


	2. Chapter 1

Pictures for this story will soon be up on my website, keep checking back to see if they are there

**Pictures for this story will soon be up on my website, keep checking back to see if they are there. The site is on my profile, so pop by to check it out.**

**Chapter 1**

"What do you mean? New students? How many? Are there any males?" Sakura overheard Ino's conversation with Hinata and groaned.

"How much do you wanna bet they moved here to see us?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke as he watched Sakura out of the corner of his eye.

"Hn. Who cares? It's not like we're gonna care anyway."

"As talkative as ever, Sasuke," Sakura grinned, getting a playful punch in the arm from said man.

"Like you can talk, you hate interviews and then when you get them, you just sit there smiling, charm the camera crew and then escape," Sasuke said smirking.

"Hey, at least I don't wink at the female interviewers to make them flustered so they embarrass themselves on TV," Sakura said acting defensive.

"Hey, calm down pinky, no need to make a scene. You never know when the paparazzi are watching." Sasuke's smirk got even wider when he saw his pink haired best friend start to turn red with anger.

"UCHIHA!" Everyone in the classroom turned just in time to see the great Sasuke Uchiha get pummelled to the ground by Sakura.

Hey! Hey!! You two, quit it. At least _act_ civilised. And Sasuke stop baiting Sakura, you know her anger span is tiny. She's got an –" Kakashi didn't get to finish as he suddenly got pushed to the ground and sat on.

"What the hell?" Kakashi exclaimed as he felt pressure on his back.

"You know Kakashi, I would've thought that after 1 and a half years of living with us and 5 years of knowing us you would've realised not to say she's got an anger problem." Naruto laughed as he pulled Sakura off of their sensei/guardian. Kakashi had developed a liking to them as soon as they entered his classroom at Konoha High. He had been their homeroom teacher all the way through high school.

"Yeah, apparently they're siblings. Two males and a female. The female is apparently 20, but got held back 2 years because of her bad language and attitude. Her name is Temari. The two males are Kankuro and Gaara. Kankuro is 19, but got held back a year because he always groped the female teachers and molest his female peers. Gaara is the same age as us." Everyone sat in awe as they listened to Shikamaru talk.

"Shit Shika, you need a life. If this is how you pass your time you really need to get a girlfriend." Ino snickered, hitting shoulders with him playfully to show she was kidding.

"I just do research Ino," Shikamaru answered haughtily, promptly going back to sleep.

"Why are they changing schools in the middle of Yr 12?" Kiba asked, picturing the new girl, his imagination running wild.

"Gaara got into a big fight and nearly killed the guy's he was fighting," answered Shikamaru, his eyes still closed.

"Sounds like a charmer," Tenten grinned. Tenten, Neji and Lee were a year older than the rest of their friends, but asked to be held down a year in year 8 so they could stay with their friends throughout high school.

"Wait a minute here, 'guys' as in plural? That Gaara dude was fighting a group of guys and nearly killed _them_?" Sai asked in disbelief, but his face not showing anything. It was the way he was brought up.

"Yeah, apparently he is the real tough guy," Shikamaru said, his head still on the table.

"God, we have enough of them already," Ino said with a huff, looking towards the three surfers. As if she had known Ino was looking at her, Sakura turned around with a glare.

'Eep', Ino quickly averted her eyes as both Naruto and Sasuke looked at her too.

"Hmm, I don't really think I want to meet that Kankuro person", Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah, he sounds fishy to me," Tenten agrees leaning back on Neji's arm as he put his arm around her.

"Don't worry, youthful Tenten, Neji and I will be there to protect you," Lee said with an eye burning smile and pose.

"Err, I'd take that pervert on any day over being rescued by two egotistic men." Tenten said with disgust as Ino burst out laughing and Hinata let out a few giggles. That comment even brought a smile to Sakura's face. Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura had been listening to the group's discussion with open ears.

"Hmm, two new dudes, huh? I wonder if they will be anything like the assholes we already have at this school." To emphasise her point, Sakura pointed at a group of boys who promptly started leering and flexing their imaginary biceps when they saw her looking their way.

"Hn," Sasuke looked a bit offended at her comment, but said nothing. Sakura, noticing his expression, immediately grabbed his cheeks and said in a baby voice,

"Aww, don't worry Sasupoo, you're an exception." Sasuke shoved off her hands with a blush as she cracked up, tears of laughter trailing down her face. Kakashi chuckled at their actions and Naruto was rolling on the floor laughing.

"You know she meant you too, dobe!!"

"Don't call me dobe, teme, you – huh, what? Sakura-chan?" Naruto stopped laughing and pouted at his only female best friend, who was still laughing mind you.

"Don't –giggle- worry, Naruto –chuckle-, it excludes you –gasp for air- as well, and you too Kakashi." Sakura tried to slow her breathing down as Kakashi walked back to his desk grinning, but no one could tell because he had his face mask on.

Everyone turned to the front as Kakashi started talking. When Kakashi talked everyone shut up. It was common knowledge, because is you didn't… well, let's just say Kakashi has great torture methods without actually touching the person.

"Now as you know, three students will be joining Konoha High. They come from Suna Academy and, as you also know, one of them got kicked out of there, so they all moved here. I want you to be as nice as possible, that means no glaring Sasuke, no pranks Naruto, and no attitude or punching Sakura. Forget what you've heard about them and just judge them as you get to know them." Kakashi finished, looking at his three lodgers in particular. Sakura's hand rose in the air, "Yes, Sakura?" Kakashi sighed, knowing it was something smart.

"Can I kick them instead?" Naruto chuckled and Sasuke smirked at their friends comment.

"No Sakura, no physical contact at all, at least none that will hurt them."

"You're no fun Kakashi," she sighed grinning slightly. Everyone listened to their conversations with interested expressions. Everyone had grown accustomed to those three's' way of never saying –sensei at the end of their teacher's name. Everyone knew about them living together with Kakashi as their legal guardian, but figured it was because their families were living elsewhere, not because they were dead. No one knew about their pasts, they made something up about Kakashi being an old family friend and their own families living in Kiri(Naruto), Suna(Sakura), or even in Sasuke's case, away in America on business. No one thought about the fact that their families had not been back to visit them in so many years. For Sakura it was 2 years, for Sasuke 10 years and for Naruto his whole life. No one put two and two together when a man named Itachi Uchiha was arrested for the murder of Mikoto Uchiha. Those who thought about it just figured Uchiha was a common last name, but of course it wasn't. Not at all. And then when everyone heard about the Haruno murder that left a girl orphaned, they just figured it was someone else's parents with the same last name. Everyone was too Naïve to notice, to care. Everyone but Kakashi… and the new guy, Gaara Sabaku.

Kakashi was just finishing the roll when the school's secretary, Shizune, walked in. Kakashi's face (or at least what was seen of it) hardened as he faced the nervous woman.

"State your business and leave," commanded Kakashi coldly. Sakura always noticed Kakashi's change in personality when Shizune was around, as did Naruto and Sasuke. They had tried to ask, to weed it out of him, but even when he was drunk, Kakashi didn't budge. Just one of the many great Hatake secrets.

"S-sorry for d-disturbing y-you, K-Kakashi, b-b-but–"

"Spit it out already," Kakashi talked harshly over the spluttering woman.

"_The new students are here_," burst out Shizune in one hurried puff. And before she could utter another word, three people walked into the room. One of which was looking around the room in disinterest before finding Sakura's eyes and gazing into them. Sakura felt her heart race as she stared into beautiful aqua eyes.

'What's happening to me?' she thought as she quickly averted her eyes, her shoulder length hair covering her eyes as she looked down in embarrassment.

"These students names are Temari, Kankuro and Gaara Sabaku from Suna Academy, treat them well," Shizune introduced them and then quickly turned on her heel and practically sprinted out of the room.

'Can't wait to get away from me, huh Shizune?' thought Kakashi to himself as he watched the woman run down the hall with sad, hurt eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

Woot woot, I'm on an updating spree… lol, I don't know if that even makes sense but who cares

**Woot woot, I'm on an updating spree… lol, I don't know if that even makes sense but who cares? NYAHAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy. XD**

**Chapter 2**

When the three transfer students entered, silence and an air of apprehension was evident amongst the students. It rippled throughout the room like ripples on the water surface.

Gaara stood there with his arms crossed, a tattoo of 'love' in kanji on the left side of his forehead. He glared at anyone looking his way.

Temari was in the middle of the doorway with her hand behind her head as she looked around curiously. She caught Shikamaru's eye and winked. He blushed crimson as he looked away.

And finally Kankuro was leaning against the wall looking around at the girl's haughtily as if he held no respect for them, when really he did, but they had to gain it first.

"Wow, tough bunch," whispered Naruto to Sasuke and Sakura as they sat at their desks in the far corner watching the three students with disinterest.

"Yeah that red-head looks like he wants to kill someone," noted Sakura.

"What? Like how you look every morning?" Naruto asked cheekily as Sakura turned to him with deadly eyes.

"What was that, Naruto?" Sakura asked with a sugar-coated voice.

"Er… nothing. Did you hear anything Sasuke?" Naruto asked sweating like crazy at Sakura's expression.

"Hn, you're on your own, dobe," Sasuke stated as he turned away from then both.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were sitting in the far left hand corner, with Sakura and Naruto sitting in the back row and Sasuke in front of them with the wall to one side and a spare desk to the other side of him. Naruto was in the corner with Sasuke right in front of him and Sakura to one side and a wall to the other. Sakura had no one next to her as they were too scared of what Naruto and Sasuke would do.

But being one of the only two spare seats available one of the siblings would have to sit next to Sakura, and one next to Sasuke.

"Well, we only have two spare desks so I will go to Kurenai's classroom and grab one and stick it at the back with Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto," Kakashi said as he started for the door.

"HEY!! KAKASHI!! Why are you sticking them with us??" Naruto yelled as he stood up and leant over his desk.

"Because… then you might just be social. Sakura I give the responsibility to you to show them around at break," Kakashi grinned as he walked out the door.

"K-K-KAKASHI!!" Sakura yelled after him. Gaara stared at Sakura with curiosity and Temari and Kankuro were just standing there sweatdropping as they watched the scene before them.

"Life hates me," Sakura stated as she flopped back down into her seat and placed her head on her desk.

"There there Sakura-chan," Naruto patted her on the back.

Sasuke watched as the red head walked over and sat next to Sakura with a 'plop' sound. Gaara was wearing the school uniform, which consisted of a white shirt, like the girls, a red tie, sneakers, and black long pants with red stripes going down the sides. There was also the choice of wearing a black blazer, which no one ever did unless it was cold, or you were an idiot.

The girls' uniform consisted of the white shirt, red tie, knee high red socks, sneaker and a black with red diagonal stripes pleated skirt, which was usually worn mid thigh by all the girls. Sakura was no exception.

When Gaara sat down next to Sakura, she opened her eyes briefly to stare at him before turning her head around so it faced Naruto, as if to say 'leave me alone'.

Kankuro sat in the seat next to Sasuke with a sigh as he turned to Sasuke and greeted him with a peace sign.

"Hey, I'm Kankuro. Nice to meet'cha. What's your name?" Which was greeted with a glare from Sasuke. 'Eep,' Kankuro swallowed as he slightly edged his seat away from Sasukes'.

"Hmm, so where do I sit?" Temari wondered as she looked around forgetting that Kakashi had just left the room to get her a seat.

"Idiot, the teacher said he would get you one," Naruto muttered as he closed his eyes and leant back in his seat.

"What did you just call me?" Temari seethed out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Temari in shock. When she realised everyone was looking at her, she turned around and asked, "What?" And then turning back she saw Sakura stand up and look at her.

"Did you want to make something of it?" Sakura asked quietly as she looked at Temari with an evil look that promised pain.

"Sit down Sakura!" Kakashi came into the room and saw this before him: A pissed off Sakura standing up facing off a confused, but angry, Temari with Sasuke and Naruto ready to jump in and hold back their sister. "Here Temari, I'll squeeze you in here next to your brother, Kankuro, and Hinata."

"Damn," Kankuro muttered as he realised he wasn't sitting next to any girls, well at least girls he could tease without getting his face punched in.

"Remember Sakura, I'm leaving the new students to you," Kakashi said as he got up when the bell rung signalling break.

"Yeah yeah, I understand, you asshole," Sakura muttered the last part under her breath.

"See you in English," Naruto called over his shoulder as he ran out the door with Sasuke already walking ahead of him.

"Hey!! NO WAY!! Come here you cowards!" Sakura shouted after them before turning around and realising that all three of the new transfers were standing there staring at her. "Er… guess it can't be helped. Follow me," Sakura sighed as she recognised defeat.

"This is your homeroom obviously," Sakura pointed out as they exited the room they were just in. "We spend the first 20 minutes of school here and the last 20. This way," Sakura walked down the corridor not even checking they were following her.

"Cafeteria, Gym, Maths, English, Art, Home Ec., Health, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Geography, and History," Sakura named off the classrooms as they passed them. "And that's the lunch area. There, I've done my part. The bell will be ringing in about 2 minutes. Get to your lockers and get your stuff ready for your next class. Not many teachers tolerate lateness." Sakura finished and was about to walk past them all when she felt a hand on her backside. Kankuro didn't know what hit him when Sakura slammed a foot straight into his chest knocking him about 5 feet as he landed on _his_ backside.

"Touch me again, and I'll do more than that," Sakura growled out as Temari laughed leaning against the wall for support and Gaara smirked at his brother's foolishness.

Sakura walked off muttering things along the lines of; 'idiots', 'why me?', 'bastards'.

-

-

-

"I dunno, I kinda like that girl," laughed Temari as she helped her brother up.

"Well, don't get any idea's," a voice said as a group of people came out from behind the corner having witnessed it all.

"Huh? Who're you? And why not?" Temari asked as she helped her brother stand because he was still wheezing.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino, this is Hyuuga Hinata, TenTen, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Sai. And the reason is that Haruno Sakura and her 'brothers', Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, do not like to be bothered." When Ino finished realisation came into Temari's eyes as well as Kankuro's, while Gaara just stood there looking uninterested when really he also knew who they where.

"You mean those three were those famous surfers!?" Kankuro exclaimed as he held his stomach in pain.

"Yep, that's them," TenTen nodded as she bowed to them. "Hello, nice to meet you."

"Same," Temari bowed as well as she looked at them.

"What's their dark secre–" the bell went just as Kankuro was going to ask a question about the three surfers.

"Oh great, gym, so troublesome" Shikamaru sighed as he headed towards the gym.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Why, why, WHY does this always happen to me?" Sakura cried out as she ran for her life with a certain bowl-cut teeth-sparkling 17 year old following her with hearts in his eyes.

"SAKURA-CHAN MY LOVE! YOUR YOUTH SPARKLE LIKE A THOUSAND DIAMONDS," the guy was following her with only a few steps behind her as she sprinted down the hallways after gym.

"LEE! Leave the poor girl alone," Kurenai called out as she leant against the doorframe of her Maths classroom casually as she watched the scene with knowing eyes. It happened every day after all.

Lee was Sakura's 'stalker' as she likes to put it because he just wouldn't leave her alone. He followed her sometimes, left flowers and chocolates at her doorstop and was forever asking her out and just non stop talking to her while everyone else avoided her.

"OH MY GOD! GET AWAY FROM MEEEE!!!!!" Sakura cried as she leapt over the steps from building A to building B with the beautiful grace of an athlete.

"… Ummm, is that normal?" Asked a very freaked out Temari as she watched Sakura run past her with her hair flying and a black blur running after her screaming his love to everyone who would listen… which was no-one. Everyone was too used to it already.

"Yep, as soon as Lee laid eyes on her he has been proclaiming his love for her ever since. He is the only one who isn't scared of them. He continuously talks to Sakura whenever he can, he doesn't even care about Sasuke-kun and Naruto," Ino said as she walked by Temari without a second glance.

"Hey, I've just noticed this, why is it that you say Sakura-san's name without the proper honorifics? Neither Naruto-san or Sasuke-san," Kankuro asked as his brother listened on curious as well, but his eyes were focused on Sakura's retreating back.

"… It's a long story. I'll tell you some time, just not now." Ino had a sad look on her face as she, Hinata and Tenten all shared a quick look with one another before starting to walk again.

"Come on guys, we're gonna be late for Art. Let's go before Genma throws something at us for being late.

-

-

-

"Why *puff* is it *huff* ALWAYS ME!?!?!?" Sakura cried out as she slumped into her seat near the window with Sasuke and Naruto opposite her. She was sitting with chairs free on either side of her with Naruto and Sasuke in front of her. In the art classroom they were seated at 2 long tables with 6 seats on either side instead of single desks and chairs.

"Because you attract weirdo's, Sakura-chan," Naruto chuckled and then had to immediately duck as a fast moving object was aimed right at his head.

"Great aim Haruno!" Genma called from the front of the class as he flicked to another page of his magazine.

"Still reading Porno Genma?" Sasuke called with a smirk as his sensei started to stutter.

"T-That's Ab-absurd! DETENTION!" Genma flustered around as he slammed the magazine into the second draw of his desk.

"HAHA! TEME YOU GOT DETENTION!!" yelled Naruto with laughter as he and Sakura cracked up as Sasuke's smirk got wiped off his face and transformed into a scowl.

"You two as well," Genma said with a flick of his wrist as the rest of the class entered the room.

Everyone in the class already knew where they were sitting, and the seats on either side of Sakura were never sat in for fear of what she, or the two boys who were always there, would do to them. But considering that Temari and Gaara were in their class, Sakura would have to endure with the two of them on either side of her.

"This is the best day of my life!" Sakura exclaimed sarcastically as she threw her head down onto the desk with a big 'thump'. She stayed there for about 3 seconds before pulling her head back up and rubbing it as pain escalated from that specific spot on her forehead. "ARGH! Why did I do that?" Temari and Gaara stood behind her with wide eyes as they had a bit of a panic attack at having to sit next to this nutcase.

"Hurry up and sit down and get straight into it. Your theme is Ancient Myths, so pick up your pencils and draw something. Haruno, Uchiha, Uzumaki, your detentions will be today after school.

"WHAT!?!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Sakura stood in outrage. "The best waves are formed at that time of day! Give us a lunchtime one!"

"Sorry guys, but you don't get to decide," Genma said quietly as he pulled out his magazine again, not caring if they saw it now.

"I think Tsunade and Kakashi may just disagree with you there Genma," Sasuke said just as quietly as he stood along with his two best friends.

"Are you threatening me Uchiha?" Genma asked dangerously as he too stood up.

"Oh no, he wouldn't dare. He was just _warning_ you," Sakura smirked as she watched the emotions dancing on Genma's face; uncertainty, anger and embarrassment.

"…Fine. You will come here as soon as the lunch bell rings and you will be washing windows all lunchtime. Do you understand?"

"Heh, sounds good. We love water," Naruto grinned as they won yet again against the teachers.

"Sit down, all three of you and start drawing!" Genma tried to get back his pride as he once again took control of the class.

"And anything point for us," Naruto's grin became wider as Sakura licked her finger and made a 1 in the air.

"What is that now? 100 to us and 0 to the teachers?" He asked with an air of arrogance about him.

"Haha, don't get cocky Naruto," Sakura laughed as she grabbed her art file and pencil to start drawing. Gaara and Temari had long sat down and were currently looking at each other as if to say; 'what is with this girl?'

"You're freaking them out again Sakura," Sasuke noted without lifting his eyes from his paper where he had started to doodle.

"Pfft, like I care," Sakura muttered as she put her tongue between her teeth and continued working on her art piece.

"You should," Temari bravely said as the room seemed to become dead still. Even Genma stopped what he was doing and froze, listening in on his students' reactions.

"Pardon me?" Sakura lifted her face with curiosity written all over her face. No one had ever talked back to her and she wondered where it would lead. She was fascinated by the new girl. She wasn't afraid of her.

"I'm not scared of you, ya know? You are just a spoilt rich brat who is taking being a celebrity to her head," Temari accused as Sakura fully turned her body towards her now with anger present on her face as well.

"I would take that back if I were you _sunshine_," Sakura muttered dangerously as she was offended by what Temari had just said.

"No, I won't cause I'm right aren't I ­–" Temari got cut off as she saw Sakura lift her hand as if to slap her. Temari shyed away from the oncoming abuse before realising that the hit hadn't connected. Sakura had stopped her hand less than an inch away from hitting Temari's left cheek.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand or _know_. Do you understand? Next time, I _won't_ miss, and it won't be a slap. I will punch the fucking shit outta you," Sakura threatened quietly, with only Temari being able to hear her threats.

Temari just nodded as she saw so many emotions dancing in Sakura's eyes. Sadness, anger and loneliness were only some of the emotions she recognised in that split second, but there were so emotions she could see in Sakura's eyes that she couldn't actually separate them all.

"Ok… I understand, I take it back," Temari said confidently and loudly so everyone in the class could hear.

"Hn," Sasuke looked between then, just as Naruto did, before the both of them resumed drawing as they saw no threat to their 'sister'.

'I wonder what they said to one another,' Gaara thought to himself as he watched Sakura resume drawing out of his peripherals. He noticed that she wiped something from her right eye, but if he had blinked he would have missed it. No one else noticed because they had quickly resumed what they were doing so as to not draw attention to themselves, but Gaara had caught the quick movement and it sparked more than curiosity in him. He felt pain in his chest at the thought of the pink haired girl next to him crying. He didn't understand the feeling; all he knew was that he never wanted to see her crying and he would make sure she never did again, within his power of course.

To start with, he was going to get to know the girl, no matter how many times she shoved him out, he swore he would get past the shield she put around herself even if it killed him. But he hoped not on the latter.


End file.
